Akaibito
by hime-chan57
Summary: Kuroko a kindergarten teacher/famous writer has a pet cat; Sei.
1. Attention Seeking

A/N: Almost all the Characters in this story has a thing for kuroko

* * *

It was a bright saturday in the morning, Kuroko Tetsuya, a kindergarten teacher/famous writer is still in bed. He worked as a kindergarten teacher on weekdays and being a famous writer as a hobby carrer. Last night, Kuroko worked on a chapter or two for his new book before going to sleep at 4AM in the morning. On the double-sized bed, a pool of messy light blue hair is poking out of the sheets.

A cat with red fur and bright heterochromia eyes opened the door of the bedroom and walked towards the bed with elegance. He gracefully hopped on the bed and sneaked inside the covers, facing his owner's face he let out a mewl.

Kuroko's ear twitch but nonetheless, continued his sleep

The cat tilted his head, a cat grin on his face before proceeding to lick his master's face.

Kuroko, starting to wake up from the cat's licking(since cats have a rough tongue) let out an tired groan, "Goodmorning Sei-kun" Kuroko mumbled

Sei, happy that he woken up his master, rubbed his fur on the other's face and let out a purr, "purrrr purrrr"

Kuroko sat up and let the cat sit on his lap. He stretched his arms, and covered his mouth as he yawned. He slowly scratched his eyes and slowly blinked, he looked around for his phone, since he can't really moved from his position cuz he doesn't want Sei to move away. Kuroko eyes landed on his nightstand, seeing his phone was on it, he grabbed his phone to see if he has any notifications.

"3 missed calls from Aomine-kun, 1 new message from Akashi-kun, 10 missed calls and 23- oh wait, now it's 24 new messages from kise-kun..." Kuroko stated

Kuroko deleted all of Kise's messages before typing a morning message to akashi, 'Good morning akashi-kun'

"meow" Sei stood up from kuroko's lap before kuroko managed to hit send, Sei swiped the phone away from Kuroko and jumped on his face.

"Sei-kun..." Kuroko sweatdropped

"Meow" Sei proudly mewled

* * *

"I'm going to go shopping for a bit, watch the house for me sei-kun" Kuroko said, petting Sei on top of his head.

"meow" Sei mewled.

Kuroko felt a small smile on his face, "Okay, I'm off then" Kuroko said before closing the door behind him.

Sei watched the door close, he jumped on a near window, watching kuroko getting farther away. His heterochromia eyes widen when he saw a flash of blue and yellow pair combo approach his beloved owner.

* * *

"Tetsu!" "Kurokochiiiiiiii!" two voices shouted out

Kuroko was suddenly held by two idiots, AKA his friends, really he keeps on forgetting to get new friends... well, If he can get new friends that is. It's hard being a person with no presence but for some reason, idiots can easily see him(with the exception of those with eye talent or akashi)

Aomine draped his arm around kuroko's shoulders while kise clung on kuroko's left arm, "Um... Is there something you need?" Kuroko asked, feeling his personal space disappearing.

Aomine, using his free hand, picked his nose with his pinky finger, "Hm? Nothing really, Is there anything wrong on hanging out with my best friend?" He asked. Aomine living a house just a block away from kuroko's, is always seen together with him... well, aomine was treated as a lunatic for talking in the air. He managed to balance his work and meeting kuroko just fine. Being a police officer and a basketball coach on where kuroko teaches

Kise rubbed his face on kuroko's cheeks, "Well, I needed my dose of kurokocchi! Kyaa! kurokocchi!" he squealed, Kise is always adoringly adore kuroko in anyway possible. He might as well be his #1 fan, tho after years it gotten a lot more worse since Kise became an idol and flew around the world, leaving no time for social interaction for being so busy.

Kuroko faced kise, "Kise-kun, you're annoying" he said

Kise dramatically let go of kuroko and held his heart, "my heart got shattered-su" he cried, "another rejection from kurokocchi" he sobbed

Aomine snorted and pulled kuroko, leaving kise behind, "Let's go Tetsu" he said

"But how about Kise-kun?" he said, looking behind from them, dismissing that he was the one that made kise cry.

"Bah! He can handle himself, 'sides, y'know he's a dramatic crybaby" Aomine said, waving dismissively

"AH! You meanies! Don't leave me all by myself!" Kise cried out

"Do you even know where I'm going Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, agreeing on Aomine and ignoring kise

"Hmph! Of course I do! We're bestfriends!" Aomine proudly said

"hmm..." he hummed, urging aomine to go on.

"To the basketball store!" Aomine said, having a proud smile on his face

"...You basketball idiot" Kuroko sweatdropped

Little hearts were flying out of aomine's head as he looked like he's flirting, but to other people, he just looks like a lunatic as always.

Kise teared up and held a handkerchief, biting on it, "those two are so flirty, leaving me out of it!" he jealously said. His golden eyes noticed a swift figure ran past him and jumped on his dark-skinned friend.

"Gah! What the heck is this?!" Aomine yelled, letting go of his hold on kuroko, in favor of pulling the thing that jumped off his head, "GAH! IT HAS CLAWS" he shouted feeling sharp claws pierced his skin

"Sei-kun?!"

Sei hissed and scratched aomine more in rage, his red fur standing up.

Kise took this chance and ran towards kuroko, hugging him from behind, "Chance~su!"

Sei and Aomine stopped their fight and glared at Kise at the same time

"Oi Kise!" "Hisssssss"

Kise grinned victoriously and stuck his tongue at them, "Kurokocchi is mine no-"

a sudden swift figure flew past kise's cheek and hitting a near wall.

All of them looked at the wall, seeing a pair of red scissors stuck on the brick wall. All of their blood ran cold as kise's cheek got a clean cut from the scissors

"gyah! my idol face!" Kise screamed, letting go of kuroko and taking a mirror out of his pocket

"Geez Kise, You're so being so dramatic" Aomine huffed, his face full of scratches.

"Kurokocchiiiiii, my face got injured" Kise cried

"Stop being a drama queen, kise" Aomine rolled his eyes

Kuroko was holding Sei on his arms, looking at them with a deadpanned expression.

"What was that?" Kise pouted, "Well, I'm better than Aominecchi!" Kise said

"Hah?! Who's better than who?!" Aomine shouted, a tick appearing on his face.

"Wellllllllll, I'm more smarter, I'm more handsomer, I'm more talented, and... and... and..." Kise paused his boasting to think before shaking his head and putting his arms around his chest, "Anyways! I'm more better!" Kise said

Aomine snorted, "You still can't beat me in basketball... or in any physical activities anyways!"

"I so can! You Ganguro!" Kise yelled

"HAH?! You so can't! Aomine yelled back

"Ah, hello Akashi-kun" Kuroko said

The two stiffened as he heard a certain name, they turned around before sighing in relief as that kuroko was only talking to the phone.

Kuroko stopped talking to the phone and looked at the blue and yellow combo, "Akashi-kun wants to say something to you two" Kuroko said, putting his phone in speakers.

The two looked eachother before gulping nervously, they sweat buckets before inching closer to the phone.

"Kise... Aomine..." a familiar chilling voice said from the phone

"W-What is it A-Akashicchi?" Kise stuttered

"Y-yeah akashi?"

"Touch Kuroko one more time, I'll make sure to arrange your funerals"

* * *

"Kuroko, It's our date today, isn't it?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun"

The two are on the Maji restaurant, having a date, since Kuroko refuses to dine in a five-star restaurant, "That's right, so why is it that..." Akashi's red eyes clashed eyes with heterochromia eyes, "You have a cat with you?" he asked

Kuroko patted Sei on his head, "Ah... I forgot to tell you about Sei, he's my new cat and followed me here" he said

Akashi rose his eyebrow and smiled, tho it looked forced, "Hm? You named it after me?" He asked, feeling flattered.

"Yes, He looks exactly like you" Kuroko fondly said, kissing sei on his forehead.

Sei meowed happily before glancing at Akashi and sneering at him

Akashi bent the fork he was holding, invisible sparks flew around them.

Kuroko oblivious from the silent fight between his cat and boyfriend, "anyways, I found him when I was walking past by teiko, our old middle school, he suddenly jumped on me and bit me" He said, showing akashi a almost faded bite mark on his neck. In which, akashi's response was him breaking his fork in half. Sei purred and rubbed his head on the bite mark he made on kuroko before glancing at akashi with a victorious look.

Akashi gently put down his broken fork and smiled, a visible tick mark on his face.

* * *

A/N: Should I continue? Review pls


	2. Interruptions

A/N: Chapter 2. Oh btw, Aka-Red, Koibito-Lover, Aka+Koibito=Akaibito=Red Lover. This Chapter is more focused on Akashi.

* * *

"Kuroko" The red-haired called, his bright red eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Yes Akashi-kun?" The light blue-haired answered, stopping his reading.

"Why is Sei with us in the bed?" Akashi asked, turning his head towards to kuroko but only to be blocked by Sei's body.

On the medium-sized bed kuroko has, lies are Akashi and Kuroko, In the middle of them is Kuroko's red cat with heterochromia eyes; Sei.

"I don't know, He always does what he wants" Kuroko said, continuing reading his book.

"Meowww"

* * *

"Aren't you going home, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked while he tied his shoes on the doorsteps.

Akashi poked his head out from the living room and watched kuroko tie his shoes, "Are you trying to get rid of me, Kuroko?" He asked, a hint of joking on his voice

Kuroko turned his head for a moment to look at akashi before looking back at his shoelace and resuming tying his shoe, "That's not what I meant" Kuroko said, "I'm going to the kindergarten school right now, lock up the house If you're going out. I already fed Sei so you don't have to worry about him." Kuroko said as he placed his hand on the doorknob for support as he fixed his shoe by kicking the ground lightly.

Akashi chuckled, "Yes, yes, I will" Akashi said before perking up, "Ah, Kuroko, you forgot something" Akashi said as he walked towards his lover.

Kuroko turned around again, raising an eyebrow, "I don't think I forgot something"

Akashi stopped in front of Kuroko, "Yes, you did." he said before leaning down and giving a chaste kiss on kuroko's lips, "A goodbye kiss from your lover" Akashi said before waving a hand, "Take care, Darling" he said, giving a perfect smile to kuroko, sparkles surrounded the red-head.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with a deadpan expression, "I'm going" He said, turning around again.

Akashi let out a low disappointed hum before he noticed kuroko's reddened ears and neck. Akashi put a hand on his mouth and chuckled.

Kuroko turned around again, his eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks were tinted pink, "Why are you laughing, Akashi-kun?" He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Akashi stopped chuckling and gave Kuroko a loving look, "I wasn't laughing, I was just thinking on how cute you are" he fondly said, a sweet smile on his face.

Kuroko looked down, his pale white skin turning into pink, "Akashi-kun, Can you please let me go to my work in peace? If you continue this, I might get distracted for the rest of the day..." he mumbled

Akashi chuckled, "Well... What If I-"

"meowww"

The two looked at the cat next to akashi

The cat elegantly walked towards kuroko, mewling at him, asking Kuroko to pet him.

Kuroko looked at his watch, before leaning down and petting Sei.

"purrr" Sei purred, rubbing his head against Kuroko's hand. Sei jumped towards kuroko, in which kuroko immediately catches the cat to his arms. Sei rubbed his head on kuroko's chin while purring.

Kuroko chuckled, a small smile appearing on his face.

Akashi looked at the both of them with a smile, well, he's actually only looking at kuroko.(and he was kinda pissed that Sei disturbed their moment)

Sei stopped rubbing Kuroko and looked at Akashi, in which, their eyes met.

Akashi rose an eyebrow in question

Sei sneered

* * *

"Hello Akashi-kun? Are you back safe in kyoto?" Kuroko asked on the phone.

"Yes, Aren't you suppose to be in kindergarten right now? Shouldn't you not use your phone?"

Kuroko blinked, "Akashi-kun... Are you pouting?" he asked

a huff, "Why would I be pouting, Kuroko?"

Kuroko scratched his cheek, "You sound like your pouting" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, you're wrong" a click

Kuroko sighed

* * *

Akashi sighed as he flipped his phone shut, he can't believe he's being so childish. He couldn't help but be jealous from that cat, eventho he normally loves cats, this one just rubs to him in a wrong way.

Once Akashi arrived at his home, he was immediately greeted by maids and butlers. On the middle, was a man on his 40~ wearing a suit.

The head butler bowed down, "Welcome back Seijorou-sama"

Akashi smiled, "Thank you Yuuto-san, Can you tell my father I'm back? I'd like to head back to my room" Akashi said

The butler nodded, "Of course, Seijorou-sama. Also, I put the latest paperworks on your table this morning." he said

Akashi let out a sigh, "Thank you for doing that, now If you excuse me." Akashi said before heading to his room.

Akashi flopped down on his bed, he was tired after the train trip and it didn't help that he was being childish and hang up on his lover. Akashi being the successor of the Akashi Corp, Akashi would usually spend his time helping his father in their business, making deals here and there, signing things here and there. On his free time, He would go and play on shogi competitions. He doesn't always get to visit kuroko since both of them have their own lives to live and their schedule doesn't really match that often, but he always makes sure to message kuroko every 2 hours.(and he have men watching kuroko tho they always lose him, so it's kinda useless)

"meowww"

Akashi sat up straight when he heard that familiar mewl. He looked at the direction on where he heard the mewl and found Sei, sitting on his desk, looking like he was reading the documents.

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you doing here, Did you perhaps followed me here?"

Sei looked at Akashi with a solid look before mewling, "meoww"

Akashi chuckled, "What a terrifying cat"

A knock on the door

Akashi and Sei looked at eachother before Akashi standing up from the bed and Sei jumping off the table to hide somewhere.

Akashi opened the door and saw Yuuto on his doorsteps, "Excuse me Seijorou-sama, you have a visitor" he said

Akashi wondered who it was, nonetheless, he nodded, "Can you escort the visitor to the living room? I have to fix myself for a moment" he said. 'Maybe It was one of Father's friends... or Midorima?' he thought.

The butler nodded and bowed before disappearing from hallways.

Akashi sighed and closing the door behind him. He looked around, looking for the red-furred cat, "Where is that cat...?" he said.

He thought of the possibilities on where Sei could've hide, but he couldn't seem to find him anywhere in his room, "My window is close so that only leaves with..." he slowly looked at the door.

'My father can't learn that I bought a cat here!(Even If I didn't really bought him here-) He doesn't even know I'm dating someone, nonetheless a boy'

* * *

Akashi Masaomi, Akashi's father and the President of the Akashi Corp. is working on his paperworks on his room when a cat that resembles alot like his son walked inside his room, jumped on his desk and sat on top of the piles of paperworks he was working on.

"Is that you, Seijorou?"

"Meowww"

* * *

Akashi walked downstairs, inspecting everywhere on where could Sei possibly hide, "Where did he go?" he huffed, biting his bottom lip in annoyance. He passed by the living room before suddenly stopping, "Ah, I forgot I have a visitor" Akashi said, he turned around and went to the living room. He looked around for his visitor but only saw a bouquet of red roses on the table. He took the bouquet of roses and rose an eyebrow, "Did my visitor left this for me?" He thought out loud

"As the matter of fact, Your visitor is me, akashi-kun" A very familiar voice said

Akashi flinched in surprise before finally noticing the person on the couch, his lover, "Kuroko! I didn't see you there" Akashi said, a smile appearing on his face.

Kuroko didn't say anything for a few seconds before standing up from the coach, "I went here to apologize to whatever I did to you since you seemed mad at the phone, but it seems like my sudden visit is causing you an inconvenience" he said

Akashi shook his head rapidly, "Ah no no no, I'm sorry. I was just distracted and I didn't expect you to come here on your own... so I..." Akashi said

Kuroko bowed down, "Ah, I'm sorry If I came at the wrong time, visiting you without telling you and making unnecessary actions. I shall go now" Kuroko said, swiftly turning around and headed for the door. He knows he's being childish, he knows he has a lack of presence but it slightly stung his heart when Akashi didn't notice him, him, his lover.

"Wait no kuroko! Listen to me!" Akashi said, a distressed look on his face, he took Kuroko's wrist and pulling him towards his arms, hugging him, "Don't go" Akashi whispered on Kuroko's ear. Some of the petals in the bouquet of roses that was still on akashi's hand fell, making it look like rose petals falling around them, like in cheesy romance movies.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko said, his cheeks were tinted pink. He put his head on akashi's shoulder and hugged him back.

A small noise.

The two lovers snapped their heads to look who ruined their moment. It was akashi's dad, holding Sei like a baby.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 finish! This is more Akashi family centered uwu. Also, You can kinda notice that Akashi's dad is more... silly- Well, years passed, Akashi managed to say what he wants to say, Also, I want to imagine that this is Akashi Masaomi's real personality. OKay If you have the time, Here's a little short short summarized story- Masaomi(means Retainer/Servant) is a servant in the Akashi household. Shiori(Akashi's mom) is the only child of the Akashi Corp. Masaomi and Shiori fell in love with eachother. Shiori's Parents are against and engaged Shiori without her knowing. Shiori threw a fit and used scissors- anyways, long story short, Masaomi and Shiori got married. Shiori was suppose to give birth to twins but the other twin absorbed the other. Masaomi, being trained to be an akashi leader, has the policy of victory and success pasted on his brain. So... Personalities... Masaomi used to be Oblivious, Gentleman, Careful, a safe guy. After being turned into an akashi, Masaomi became like an akashi but he's actually a person with a tough exterior but can be sensitive if his exterior was broken. Shiori is wild, dangerous when angry, rebel, but when with strangers or acquiantances she acts like a perfect lady. After being married, She stopped her wild and rebellness but she's still dangerous- anyways, that's that. Ignore this. THank you and pls review.


End file.
